memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyrektywy Gwiezdnej Floty Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet
Dyrektywy Gwiezdnej Floty Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet to zbiór 32 praw obowiązujących dla personelu Starfleet w Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Wśród nich wyróżniamy najważniejszą Pierwszą Dyrektywę, mówiącą o nieingerencji w zasoby techniczne mało rozwiniętych gatunków. Poniżej przedstawione są wszystkie dyrektywy. Dyrektywy Gwiezdnej Floty Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet Dyrektywa nr 1 (Pierwsza Dyrektywa) Jako że każda istota rozumna ma prawo do życia zgodnie ze swoją naturalną ewolucją kulturową, personel Gwiezdnej Floty nie może zakłócać normalnego rozwoju życia i kultury innego gatunku. Za zakłócenia uznaje się demonstrację wiedzy, siły lub technologii rasie, która nie jest w stanie rozumieć i posługiwać się poprawnie tą wiedzą. Oficer Gwiezdnej Floty nie może naruszyć Pierwszej Dyrektywy, nawet jeśli oznacza to zagrożenie dla jego życia lub statku, chyba że działa w celu naprawy wcześniejszego naruszenia lub przypadkowego skażenia obcej kultury. Dyrektywa nr 2 Oficerowie Gwiezdnej Floty nie mogą bez wyraźnego powodu użyć siły - zbiorowo lub indywidualnie - przeciwko członkom Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, ich reprezentantom, przedstawicielom i przywódcom, jak również przeciwko członkom innej inteligentnej rasy nie należącej do Federacji. '' Dyrektywa nr 3 ''Personel Gwiezdnej Floty przebywając na obszarze będącym pod jurysdykcją rasy nie będącej członkiem Federacji zobowiązany jest do przestrzegania praw tej rasy. Kara za naruszenie tych praw jest w takim przypadku wyznaczana przez lokalne ciało ustawodawcze. Dyrektywa nr 4 Jeżeli nawiązany zostanie kontakt z dotychczas nieznaną inteligentną formą życia, Oficerowie Gwiezdnej Floty zobowiązani są do nieinformowania danej rasy, że poza obszarem jej wpływów istnieją inne światy. Dyrektywa nr 5 W ekstremalnie nagłych przypadkach przedstawiciele władz Federacji upoważnieni są do podjęcia nadzwyczajnych środków do opanowania sytuacji, która może stworzyć zagrożenie dla jej mieszkańców. W ramach tych środków mają prawo przejąć czasowo dowodzenie nad każdym statkiem Gwiezdnej Floty lub jej personelem. Inni Oficerowie Gwiezdnej Floty są zobowiązani do pełnej współpracy z danym przedstawicielem. Dyrektywa nr 6 Jeżeli Personel Gwiezdnej Floty odbierze sygnał od mieszkańców Federacji proszących o pomoc, zobowiązany jest do natychmiastowej odpowiedzi na dany sygnał, zawieszając inne czynności. Dyrektywa nr 7 Żaden statek Gwiezdnej Floty nie może pod żadnym pozorem odwiedzać planety Talos IV. Ta dyrektywa w tym przypadku zastępuje dyrektywę nr 6. Złamanie tej dyrektywy karane jest śmiercią. Dyrektywa nr 8 W przypadku dostrzeżenia w przestrzeni Federacji statku i zidentyfikowaniu go jako należącego do rasy nie będącej członkiem Federacji, dowódca statku ma obowiązek ustalić przyczynę obecności tego statku w tym miejscu. Jeśli są uzasadnione podejrzenia, że statek ma wrogie zamiary, dowódca powinien podjąć odpowiednie działania w celu ochrony życia i mienia obywateli Federacji. Najbardziej drastyczne metody powinny być jednak podejmowane z rozwagą, aby uniknąć niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. Dyrektywa nr 9 Żaden Dowódca Gwiezdnej Floty nie może udzielać azylu politycznego jakiejkolwiek istocie bez wyraźnej zgody odpowiedniego reprezentanta Rządu Federacji. Dyrektywa nr 10 Jeżeli starsi oficerowie Gwiezdnej Floty dysponują niezbitymi dowodami na to, że członek personelu Gwiezdnej Floty złamał Pierwszą Dyrektywę, taki członek załogi powinien być natychmiast zwolniony z pełnionej służby i osadzony w areszcie. Reprezentant rządu Federacji zobowiązany jest też do podjęcia działań mających na celu zminimalizowanie skutków skażenia. Dyrektywa nr 11 Oficerowie Gwiezdnej Floty w randze kapitana lub wyższej mają prawo do prowadzenia negocjacji z legalnymi przedstawicielami planet nie należących do Federacji w sprawie odpowiednich traktatów i porozumień. W takich warunkach dany oficer jest traktowany jako specjalny ambasador Federacji. Każde porozumienie i traktat zawarte w ten sposób muszę być przedstawione Dowództwu Gwiezdnej Floty do akceptacji. Dyrektywa nr 12 Przedstawiciele Federacji mogą naruszyć granice Strefy Neutralnej tylko, jeżeli jest to wymagane by ocalić życie obywateli Federacji. Dyrektywa nr 13 Personel Gwiezdnej Floty ma obowiązek respektować granice terytorialne niezależnych systemów oraz rządów. Dyrektywa nr 14 Jedynie po otrzymaniu wyraźnego rozkazu od cywilnego urzędnika w randze gubernatora lub wyższej personel Gwiezdnej Floty może ingerować w wewnętrzne sprawy niezależnego rządu w celu przywrócenia pokoju i zabezpieczenia życia oraz własności obywateli Federacji. Dyrektywa nr 15 Żaden starszy oficer nie może udać się w potencjalnie niebezpieczne miejsce bez eskorty uzbrojonej stosownie do okoliczności. Dyrektywa nr 16 Personel Gwiezdnej Floty może zapewnić technologiczną, medyczną lub inną pomoc członkom nieznanej dotychczas rozumnej rasy tylko, jeżeli nie stoi to w sprzeczności z Pierwszą Dyrektywą oraz bezpieczeństwem Federacji i Gwiezdnej Floty. Dyrektywa nr 17 Dowódcy statków Gwiezdnej Floty w niebezpiecznej sytuacji obowiązani są stawiać życie członków swojej załogi za ważniejsze od losów statku. Dyrektywa nr 18 Członek personelu Gwiezdnej Floty oskarżony o zdradę Federacji ma prawo do procesu przeprowadzonego przez federacyjny wymiar sprawiedliwości. W przypadku wykazania bezzasadności zarzutów Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty nie może wyciągać wobec uniewinnionego żadnych konsekwencji. Dyrektywa nr 19 Z wyjątkiem sytuacji awaryjnych personel Gwiezdnej Floty nie może przewozić materiałów lub osób z jednego miejsca na drugie, jeśli istnieją podejrzenia, że owe materiały lub osoby mogą być użyte w agresywnych celach. Ta dyrektywa obowiązuje w stosunku do światów Federacji, jak i do niezależnych planet. Dyrektywa nr 20 Oficerowie Gwiezdnej Floty są zobowiązani do użycia wszelkich środków, jakie uznają za stosowne, by zapobiec posiadaniu, transportowi, sprzedaży lub wymianie handlowej istot rozumnych trzymanych wbrew swojej woli w obrębie obszaru Federacji. Dyrektywa nr 21 Personel Gwiezdnej Floty nie może pracować dla niezależnego rządu bez wyraźnej zgody zgromadzenia Federacji. Dyrektywa nr 22 Jako, że każda jednostka ma prawo do swobodnego wyrażania swojej opinii, personel Gwiezdnej Floty ma prawo do prywatnych komentarzy na temat polityki i decyzji reprezentantów rządu pod warunkiem, że nie zakłóci to celów danej misji oraz dyrektyw Gwiezdnej Floty. Dyrektywa nr 23 Jeśli głównodowodzący statku lub placówki Federacji ma niepodważalny dowód, że reprezentant Federacji działa lub działał w przeszłości w sposób niezgodny z Pierwszą Dyrektywą, ma prawo zwolnić czasowo takiego reprezentanta z pełnionych obowiązków oraz poprosić o oficjalne dochodzenie. Dyrektywa nr 24 Jeśli głównodowodzący statku lub placówki Federacji jest zdania, że dana osoba lub grupa osób stanowi zagrożenie dla personelu Gwiezdnej Floty lub obywateli Federacji, ma prawo użyć środków, które uważa za stosowne (włączając w to użycie siły), by zapewnić zagrożonym bezpieczeństwo. Dyrektywa nr 25 Jeżeli w sytuacji ekstremalnego zagrożenia (np. w czasie wojny) personel Gwiezdnej Floty weźmie do niewoli cywila lub wojskowego, zobowiązany jest do traktowania go z honorami należnymi jego zawodowi lub randze, chyba że takie traktowanie zagraża bezpieczeństwu Federacji lub Gwiezdnej Floty. Dyrektywa nr 26 Żaden oficer Gwiezdnej Floty nie może być obarczony odpowiedzialnością za akcje swojego zwierzchnika. Podobnie żaden oficer Gwiezdnej Floty nie może współuczestniczyć w karze swojego zwierzchnika, jeśli nie był bezpośrednio zaangażowany w akcję prowadzącą do przewinienia. Ta dyrektywa obowiązuje także w przypadku udowodnionego naruszenia Pierwszej Dyrektywy. Dyrektywa nr 27 Członek personelu Gwiezdnej Floty ma prawo odmówić pełnienia obowiązków, jeśli narażają go one na rozłąkę z rodziną w przypadku, gdy istnieje możliwość zabrania jej na pokład statku lub innego obiektu Gwiezdnej Floty. Dyrektywa nr 28 Żaden oficer dowodzący nie może być usunięty ze stanowiska, chyba że wyraża na to zgodę co najmniej trzech starszych oficerów obecnych na miejscu. Jeśli to możliwe zgodę powinien wyrazić pierwszy oficer, główny oficer medyczny, główny doradca oraz jeden z młodszych oficerów. Dyrektywa nr 29 Główną odpowiedzialnością głównodowodzącego dowolnego obiektu Gwiezdnej Floty jest troska o dobro swojej załogi, włączając w to cywili. Dlatego też nie może on wydawać żadnych rozkazów, które narażałyby załogę na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo, z wyjątkiem sytuacji kryzysowych lub kiedy jest to nieuniknione. Dyrektywa nr 30 Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty uznaje prawo każdego dowódcy statku do interpretacji Pierwszej Dyrektywy w zgodzie z innymi dyrektywami i opartymi na okolicznościach kontaktu z daną nowo odkrytą formą życia. Dyrektywa nr 31 Warunki specyfikacji Pierwszej Dyrektywy odnoszą się do wszystkich rozumnych form życia niezależnie od tego, czy są one naturalnego, czy sztucznego pochodzenia. Dyrektywa nr 32 Żaden dowódca statku Gwiezdnej Floty nie jest upoważniony do przekraczania prędkości warp 5, chyba że jest to wymagane przez okoliczności lub wyraźnie nakazane przez Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty. Dyrektywy Specjalne Dyrektywa Omega: "Kapitanowie Gwiezdnej Floty i Oficerowie Flagowi muszą stać na straży bezpieczeństwa Kwadrantu Alfa i całej Galaktyki przed zagrożeniem ze strony Omegi. Dla zabezpieczenia wykonania tego rozkazu, ilekroć czujniki statku Gwiezdnej Floty odkryją obecność cząsteczki Omega w okolicy statku, wszystkie systemy i podsystemy jednostki przejdą na "Tryb Omega". Doprowadzi to do wyłączenia wszystkich systemów i funkcji nawigacyjnych, obronnych, naukowych oraz układów napędu. Jedynie Kapitan Gwiezdnej Floty lub Oficer Flagowy może wyłączyć Tryb Omega. Kiedy obecność Omegi zostanie potwierdzona Kapitan ma obowiązek połączyć się z Dowództwem Gwiezdnej Floty i zniszczyć wszelkie obecne molekuły Omegi. Żadne informacje nie mogą zostać udostępniane załodze. Na czas trwania procesu neutralizacji zawieszeniu ulegają wszelkie inne rozkazy, tracą ważność wszystkie Dyrektywy Gwiezdnej Floty z wyjątkiem tej jednej. Może zostać naruszona Pierwsza Dyrektywa, jeżeli dowodzący operacją uzna to za konieczne. Jednakże nadużycie tego uprawnienia będzie surowo karane. Jeżeli kontakt z Dowództwem Gwiezdnej Floty jest z jakichkolwiek przyczyn niemożliwy, priorytetem jest zniszczenie wszystkich molekuł Omega niezależnie od zaistniałych okoliczności. Wszelkie dane z czujników statku oraz Dzienniki Kapitańskie - Pokładowy i Osobisty - z danymi dotyczącymi molekuły Omega muszą zostać usunięte." Wprowadzenie: Dyrektywa Omega została stworzona w celu ochrony nie tylko Federacji, ale całej Galaktyki. Ochrony przed zagrożeniem ze strony zjawiska molekuły/cząsteczki Omega. Zsyntetyzowano ją w połowie XXII wieku - dokonał tego fizyk Gwiezdnej Floty prof. Ketteract. Jego odkrycie, jak się później okazało, zawierało więcej czystej energii niż rdzeń warp. Teoretycznie, niewielki łańcuch tych cząsteczek mógłby podtrzymać egzystencję cywilizacji. Nie wiadomo, czy Ketteract chciał uzyskać nowy rodzaj źródła energii, czy po prostu broń. Dość wiedzieć, że stworzona przez niego cząsteczka istniała tylko ułamek sekundy przed destabilizacją i rozszczepieniem. Jego badania toczyły się w tajnej placówce badawczej w sektorze Lantaru. Profesor Ketteract i stu dwudziestu sześciu naukowców zginęło w tym incydencie. Oddziały ratunkowe przybyłe na miejsce katastrofy odkryły niespodziewany skutek uboczny. Na przestrzeni kilkunastu lat świetlnych pojawiły się wyrwy i pęknięcia podprzestrzeni. Do dzisiejszego dnia nie jest możliwe utworzenie stabilnego pola warp w tym sektorze. Podróż jest możliwa jedynie poniżej prędkości światła. Cząsteczka Omega niszczy podprzestrzeń. Reakcja łańcuchowa kilkudziesięciu molekuł mogłaby zniszczyć podprzestrzeń w całym kwadrancie, a cywilizacje kosmiczne przestałyby istnieć. Zorientowawszy się w rozmiarach zagrożenia Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty utajniło wszelkie informacje o zjawisku Omega. Powyższy dokument przeznaczony jest jedynie dla oczu Kapitanów Gwiezdnej Floty i Oficerów Flagowych. Uwaga: Zarówno Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty jak i Rada Federacji zaprzeczają istnieniu tego dokumentu oraz informacji w nim zawartych. Temporalna Pierwsza Dyrektywa Personel Gwiezdnej Floty będąc w przeszłości ma zakaz ingerencji w przebieg wydarzeń w tym czasie oraz zapobiegać wszelkim próbom zmiany linii czasowej Linki zewnętrzne * Spis Dyrektyw (en) Źródło * wikipedia:pl:Dyrektywy Gwiezdnej Floty Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, autorzy, licencja: CC-BY-SA 3.0 Deed de:Direktiven der Föderation en:Starfleet General Orders and Regulations es:Directivas de la Flota Estelar ja:宇宙艦隊一般命令・規則 Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota